Stay with me
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: ¿Porqué todo pasaba en el peor de los momentos? ¿Tenía que odiarle? ...Simplemente no pensaba que todo iba a estar bien. / Fail Summary D: ... oportunidad?


Antes que nada, una disculpa de antemano, en mi mente sonaba/se leia mucho mejor, aun así esta hecho con todo mi cariño.  
Me he dado cuenta que el FrUK me es muy dificil de manejar y vaya que es mi segunda OTP :'D Pero como sea, ya ni llorar es bueno y aquí esta un poco de mi imaginación raaandooom. No vuelvo a hacer eso lo juro (?) 

En otras situaciones, no me considero una Hater del USUK, PERO tampoco me gusta mucho uU yo y mis problemas xD. En fin~ Comencemos con estas cosas:

Disclaimer: Hetalia is doesn't mine (?) y tampoco se hablar ingles. Todos los derechos reservados a Hima-papa y sus sentidos del trolling! ese gran hijo del internet y sus ganas de trollearnos rompiendo nuestras otps (?)

Advertencia: Posible OoC, FrUK y sentimiento de odio al USUK (aunque no lo odio xD) y así

* * *

**Stay with me **

Las lágrimas no cesaban...dolía, dolía demasiado aun, ¿Porque todo pasaba en el peor de los momentos? Sus esmeraldas orbes se llenaban de cristalina sustancia que brotaba sin que él pudiese hacer algo. Deseaba resignarse y salir de aquel cubículo como si nada pasara, como si todo ello no le importara...como normalmente se comportaba, pero simplemente no podía...ardía, lastimaba, deseaba escapar y de la única manera en que lo lograba era seguir llorando. ¿Quería decir que tal vez si lo amaba? ¿Todo ese tiempo con él en verdad lo había enamorado? O simplemente odiaba perder...

Sus manos se aferraban al pantalón de cuadros azules del uniforme, mientras intentaba mantener la calma...el presidente del consejo estudiantil no podía salir así...aunque lo único que deseaba era que aquella taza de baño se lo llevara...

"¿podemos hablar?" desde aquel tono debió sospechar algo "sé que hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos" lo sabía, pero no quería darse cuenta " nuestra relación fue buena mientras duro pero..." ¿Porque había estado congelado? ¿Porque no le dijo nada? ¿Porque? "No podemos continuar...I'm sorry Arthur" Tan insensible...tan frio, aquella persona era un maldito, un idiota, un mentiroso...no era un héroe, no lo era más. Su orgullo le impidió suplicar por una razón, su rostro se tornó en una mueca de desagrado y solo pudo articular "haz lo que se te venga en gana" ¿Porque no hizo nada para evitarlo? ¿Era su culpa todo esto? lo más seguro era una respuesta afirmativa. Alfred se había dado media vuelta después de mirarle por última vez y decir "Me agrada que lo entiendas" ¿Por quién lo cambiaba? Por el ruso de la clase superior o el mexicano de primero... ¿debía de odiarlos ahora? ¿O solo al americano? Paso sus manos por sus ojos, secando las lágrimas que poco a poco dejaban de fluir tan rápido... No le importaba mucho la siguiente clase, solo no deseaba que nadie le mirara en ese estado.

–Oi... ¿Quieres salir de una buena vez? –escucho detrás de la puerta, mientras golpeaba la misma –llevas más de media hora llorando... –reconocía esa estúpida voz, aquel maldito acento...y esa estúpida sonrisa burlona que de seguro en sus labios se marcaba

–Si viniste a burlarte... – ahogaba entre sus sollozos las palabras, llenas de rabia, de dolor y de miedo– ¡puedes irte directo al infierno!

–bueno, ahora entiendo porque Alfred se cansó de ti, mon cherie–suspiro pesadamente el que detrás de la puerta estaba. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Maldita rana barbuda! ¡No sabía nada de su situación! ¿Porque opinaba? El joven británico abrió rápidamente la puerta del cubículo, observando con rabia al francés que detrás de la puerta estaba, el galo sonrió aliviado al observarle.

–Por fin decidiste salir de tu enclaustro cheri~

–Cierra la puta boca... –ordeno el británico, juntando sus gruesas cejas e intentando no volver a llorar– No sabes nada... no tienes derecho a opinar... ¡Piérdete! ¡Muérete! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! – de pronto Arthur dejo de discutir, la vista se le nublaba, de nuevo flanqueaba ante sus emociones, dejándose caer de rodillas sobre el frio azulejo del piso, pero mucho antes de que tocara con solido Francis lo tenía abrazado contra su pecho, protegiéndole de algo, podía ser de sí mismo. El inglés sentía que entre los brazos del galo podía estar todo bien, que aunque llorase de nuevo sus lágrimas lo calmaban y no simplemente seguían lastimando… era reconfortante, aunque lo negara.

– ¿Cómo es que me encontraste? Idiota…– después de algunos minutos por primera vez en lo que iba de todo ese tiempo el del cabello corto logró controlarse, mientras secaba sus ojos con la manga de su suéter, observando que el rostro del francés parecía más tranquilo, "Hipócrita" logró pensar.

–Es poco común no verte en clases mon petit–comento como si nada, mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes cercanas de aquel baño de instituto – Supuse que te habías quedado en la biblioteca, luego pregunté por ti con Kiku, como no sabía pensé que habías ido al jardín a hablar con tus amigos imaginarios cuando de pronto solo vi a Alfred y…– corto rápidamente la conversación, Arthur abrió los ojos intentando no parecer interesado en las noticias que el contrario tenía sobre aquella persona– Lo que importa aquí es que estas bien y no has hecho una locura…

"¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? Sólo eres el hijo de perra que me molesta…" Arthur mordió su lengua antes de dejar escapar lo que en sus pensamientos se formulaba, pero tenía esa duda ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por él? Siempre habían discutido, era el blanco de sus bromas pesadas, de sus malas pasadas y de sus burlas ¿Por qué llegaba en un momento así a querer calmar la situación? ¿Por qué estaba vulnerable, dolido y con el corazón roto? Sus cejas se juntaron en un mohín de odio, mientras veía al de los ojos azules

–Te puedes ir al infierno, tú y toda tu falsa preocupación…–refunfuñando el menor de los Kirkland le dio la espalda al contrario, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, no deseaba quedarse, al menos ya estaba más tranquilo, podía irse a esconder lo que restaba del día a la sala del Consejo, por lo menos nadie lo molestaría ahí.

Francis tomo la muñeca del británico evitando que este se fuese caminando, casi al instante de que tomará aquella precipitada decisión, haciendo sorprender al de cejas pobladas.

– ¿Piensas qué si no me importarás estaría justo aquí intentando hacerte razonar? – en los ojos color esmeralda del anglo se reflejaba la sonrisa de aquel otro chico, aunque lo intentará no lograba encontrar el error en sus acciones "El maldito sabe actuar muy bien"

–No nací ayer idiota…–soltó casi gritándole, mientras quitaba su mano del agarre – se perfectamente que esto es una de tus múltiples bromas… pero déjame informarte, you idiot, no estoy de humor para soportarte, así que puedes irte por un tub…– sin embargo, aunque quisiese seguir hablando sus labios habían sido atrapados por los del francés… ¿Cómo había llegado a tanto esa broma?...era un completo idiota, eso nadie se lo iba a poder negar. Aunque tampoco podía negar que sus labios eran suaves y reconfortantes, que le habían logrado sacar de su enojo y por supuesto olvidado un poco la situación… no por mucho tiempo hasta que se separó de él.

Francis le observo sin decir nada, mientras el británico regresaba de su trance, juntando de nuevo sus cejas en un puchero que se veía lindo junto con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

–Puede que pienses que es una broma –empezó a hablar sin dejar de observar al británico– una de las tantas que te he jugado…pero, el amor es muy importante para mi…–soltó una risita, un tanto provocativa, muy normal en sus acciones– es con la única cosa que no jugaría…nunca~

¿Pero a qué demonios se refería? Mas sus ideas no pudieron concluirse, sus labios de nuevo eran apresados por los de aquel acosador empedernido. Con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios un poco adoloridos el británico subió la mirada hasta los ojos del otro europeo, encontrándose con una sonrisa reflejándose en ellos, podía ser que para Francis realmente le era importante, no dijo nada y se dignó únicamente a abrazarlo.

* * *

_¿Llegaste hasta este punto? Por la madre de Dios! te mereces un regalo uwu~ Pídelo en Reviews (mentira no tendrás regalo (?) pero si deja tu review quejandote sobre porque no hay regalo)_

_Otro capitulo? No vuelvo a escribir nada de ellos? En reviews please _


End file.
